


Aunt Tasha

by TearsOfPaper



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Tasha, Aunts & Uncles, Avengers Family, Drabble, Family, Ficlet, Funny, Identity Reveal, Inventive Non-curses, Irondad, One Shot, One-Shot, Short Story, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfPaper/pseuds/TearsOfPaper
Summary: Peter Parker was an ordinary intern at SI before Tony Stark noticed him and all but legally adopted him. Now he is somehow a part of the Avengers' dysfunctional family. However, Peter has a secret that no one knows.Peter Parker is Spider-Man.And Nick Fury wants Spider-Man brought in.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 416





	Aunt Tasha

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story about our favorite friendly neighborhood Spider-Man - enjoy!

Four years.  
Peter Parker had been Spiderman for four years.  
Three years.  
Peter Parker had been an intern at Stark Industries for three years.  
Two years.  
Peter Parker had been a part of the Avengers family for two years.  
One year.  
Peter Parker had been dating MJ for one year.  
Zero.  
Peter Parker had graduated high school and everything took a major downhill turn from there. Despite his spidey senses, Peter did not see anything coming.  
Life was good. Spiderman was popular, and NO ONE knew his true identity. The internship had progressed to a full job offer. The Avengers accepted Peter as their own, even going as far as to insist on being called Uncle or Aunt…or Dad (Tony). MJ was supportive of Peter, even when she didn’t understand what was going on. And, something Aunt May and Da-Ton-Da-To-whatever were extremely proud of, MIT had accepted Peter and offered nearly a full ride scholarship.  
No, Peter did not lose his MIT acceptance.  
No, Peter did not lose his girlfriend.  
No, Peter did not lose Aunt May.  
No, Peter did not stop working at Stark Industries.  
No, Peter did not stop being Spiderman.  
No, Peter did not stop being a part of the Avenger’s family.  
It was something much, much worse than that.  
Nick Fury wanted Spiderman brought in, and the Avengers had to do it. The same Avengers who teased Peter for crying at Bambi, despite the fact that all their faces were tear-stained as well. The same Avengers who made blueberry pancakes and strawberry waffles whenever Peter was over for breakfast – and sometimes for dinner. The same Avengers who comforted Peter whenever he had a panic attack, even when he couldn’t explain to them how he had a building dropped on him. The same Avengers that he called Uncle and Aunt.  
Specifically Aunt Tasha.  
Natasha Romanov, otherwise known as the Black Widow, was a fearsome woman, even to those who called her family. No one crossed Nat. Not even Tony. Lucky for the Avengers, Nat very rarely put them in a position where they had to decide. She had her opinions, but she almost never put her foot down with her family. Except for one thing.  
“Peter, you are only to address me as Aunt Tasha. Nothing else. Not Black Widow. Not Nat. Not Ms. Natasha Romanov ma’am. Aunt Tasha only. Got it?”  
Peter had nodded mutely at that, feeling a bit overwhelmed when the rest of the team had joined in, though not with Aunt Tasha’s fervor. Since then he had come to feel great pride and pleasure in being allowed – required even – to address her as Aunt Tasha. Until now.  
It was a patrol night. One of Peter’s last before he went off to college. He swung through Queens, admiring each grungy building and memorizing each dingy alley. He finally came to rest on the tallest building in the area, smiling behind the mask at his home, when he heard a noise behind him and felt a hand against his head.  
“Stand up carefully, kid,” Iron Man said gently.  
Peter cursed. “Son of a motherless goat!”  
Steve chuckled at the inventive phrase and made a note to find somewhere to use it.  
“We don’t want anyone to get hurt.”  
Peter snorted. “Should’ve thought of that before sneaking up on me, Tin Can.”  
Tony sighed.  
“Wait.” Clint’s eyes narrowed. “We snuck up on you? With drawn weapons?”  
“Fudgesicles. You didn’t hear that.”  
Peter stood and turned to face the team – and it was the entire team. Why were they always able to sneak up on him?  
“Well, it’s been great meeting you guys.” Peter nodded at a couple of the team. “Birdbrain. Birdbrain Junior. Tic-Tac. Pointbreak.”  
“Wait, you have nicknames for us?” Clint’s aim wavered for the first time.  
Aunt Tasha smiled grimly. “Not only that. They’re OUR nicknames for each other.”  
Peter swallowed hard. “Well, as I said, nice meeting you guys. Unfortunately, I have to be up bright and early in the morning, so I ought to be going now.”  
With that, he jumped off the building and swung away. As he expected, the Avengers gave chase, but after a merry game of follow the leader, Peter managed to lose them. Or so he thought until he dropped into an alley to see Aunt Tasha waiting for him.  
“Hold up, Spidey,” she said, her pose kept a careful neutral.  
“Well, hello there. Surprise meeting you again so soon. What can I do for you?”  
“No nicknames?”  
“I don’t see why I would need them.”  
“Why not?”  
“Well, we clearly know who the other is. And I can tell you’re not in the mood for the banter I gave to the others.”  
Aunt Tasha smirked. “Well, if we know who the other is, then you won’t mind telling me who I am.”  
Peter felt his heart rate increase, but he forced himself to appear calm. “Or perhaps you are wanting banter. Otherwise why would you be so narcissistic as to ask who you are? You’re not Iron Man.”  
Silence fell for a couple of beats.  
“He’s right behind me, isn’t he?”  
“Can’t you tell for yourself? Spidey senses and all?”  
Peter grumbled. “Not with him.”  
He turned around to see empty air. Scoffing, he turned back to Aunt Tasha only to see an empty alley.  
“Not cool, Aunt Tasha,” he muttered as quietly as he could.  
“I knew it.” Aunt Tasha’s voice whispered in his ear.  
“SON OF A BISCUIT EATER!”  
Peter’s cry echoed through the streets of Queens, ringing off of buildings. The Avengers immediately circled around and came crashing into the alley only to see Peter Parker in the Spiderman suit – minus the mask – sitting glumly beside a smirking Natasha Romanov.  
“Peter?”  
“Pete?”  
“What the-”  
“Surprise?”


End file.
